


The e a r t h breaks, it falls and save your beat

by princessrorora



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’d find myself swallowed, drowning in your h e a t</p><p>based off of this incredible graphic on tumblr. http://mazikeene.tumblr.com/post/81608302025/the-e-a-r-t-h-breaks-it-falls-and-save-your-beat</p>
            </blockquote>





	The e a r t h breaks, it falls and save your beat

She's perched on a stone wall, the billowing silks of her gown rustling in the wind. She feels overdressed, though she hadn't put up much of a fight when her mother first presented it to her, seeing as it was more daring of a gown for her, at least in this world. And any acceptance of her new role from her mother was welcomed. And besides that, the occasion called for it. Speaking of which, her mother will be furious she's abandoned the party, and she's certain she'll send someone to drag her back to the festivities eventually, especially since it was thrown in her name.

But it matters little to her. 

Not when the evening is so vibrant. 

The storm the night before had been tumultuous and wild. Her mother said it was necessary for a certain portion of the land, and by the next day, the rain had cleared. Left behind was a vibrant picture of fluffy clouds and clear skies. It was too beautiful to miss. 

She had cared very little for the weather or for parties filled with her drunken relatives. Autumn was approaching. She could feel the change in the weather just as much as the change in her heart. Her time above was fulfilled for the year. That's what mattered to her at present. The chilling storm which brought worry for a harsh winter only encouraged her, signaling that she would be called below within a matter of hours.

To her kingdom, her home, and her husband. 

A wide grin spreads itself across her lips, and she tilts her head back to study the awesome sight of thick black and white clouds mingling together with bright oranges and pinks across the sky. She would miss the open air, the brilliance of nature and the bright sky. She would miss running through the meadows with her sisters and the nymphs, free as a bird. But not enough to hold her there any longer.

Evening was coming, and by morning, she would be home, wrapped in the arms of her husband. 

How she would sleep tonight was an impossible thought. Perhaps she could wait here for him, all night, through another storm, if it made the time go by faster.

It's a foolish thought, but still, the thought causes her to giggle, which in turn causes a rose bush to appear at her feet as a result of her happiness. She reaches down to pluck one, mindful of the thorns on such a beautiful blossom. It's scent is rich and vibrant, and as she tucks it into her hair, she wonders if perhaps her husband would like it. 

A crackling sound across the field captures her attention, and when she averts her attention to the source of the sound, her heart nearly stops in her chest. The green pasture is blackening, growing shadowy and dead. It cannot be. It is not yet the next sunrise, he is early, he should not be there yet. 

And yet, when he appears in the midst of the swirling mist, flames wrapped around him like a comforting cloak, she cares very little for how things should be. 

She remains still for a moment, staring in awe at the dark shadow of her husband. The flames lick wildly at his clothes, but he is unscathed. The ground below him withers as he moves, his body an elegant blazing figure. An impatient scowl twists his face, stormy eyes searching wildly for her.

"You." She whispers, heart thudding wildly away in her chest. It's as though he hears her hushed whisper, for his eyes instantly land upon her form perched up on top of the stone wall.

"Finally." He breathes, his brow softening, just slightly. 

She's quick to climb down from the wall, uncaring as the silks of her skirts tear in her haste. She hurries towards him, scooping her tattered skirts up in her arms, caramel curls bouncing as she breaks out into a run towards him. 

The ground reacts warmly to her touch, encouraging her further, faster, toward her dread husband. Her mother would cluck about how improperly she was behaving, but she cares little. She's a wild bird, a free creature. And she loves a fish, one who dwells below the waves, who hides himself in darkness, one she was told she could never possibly love. 

He pauses in the middle of the field, stunned by her haste and excitement. As she comes closer, he quickly extinguishes the flames for fear of harming her. immortal though she may be. 

His impatient glare fades as she launches herself into his arms, uncaring of the remaining burn of his leathers as he catches her in his iron tight grasp. 

"Darling...oh, how I have missed you!" She exclaims, deeply breathing in his scent. He's silent, but holds her tight, cheek pressed against the top of her head as his fingers rake through her curls. "I see you did not waste away to nothing as you previously declared." Her voice is so light and teasing as she picks her head up, blue eyes glistening with happy tears.

She cups his face in her hands, his beard unruly and tickling against her fingertips. Though he has not wasted away as he had claimed he would in her absence, he had not seemed to mind his appearance. He seemed so much more dangerous with his beard and hair so much longer than it had been when she'd left him. In good time, she would take care of everything.

"I suppose the hope of seeing you again kept me going, my love." He finally speaks, and oh, she had missed that voice! She wants to bury herself in his neck and listen to him speak, feel his voice rumble and roll against her body, hear him laugh that rare, beautiful laugh. 

"You're early, you know. Mother will be furious." She laughs, rolling her eyes playfully.

"I know. But I...I couldn't wait." A hesitant, almost shy smiles forms on his lips. It's rather funny how the fearsome King of the Underworld could soften like this, around his queen. He was a bumbling, shy little boy in her presence, unlike the intimidating, menacing creature he really was.

She laughs cheerfully again, her hands moving down his neck to rest on his shoulders. "Bless your impatience, dear husband."

Her lashes flutter as his forehead rests against hers for a moment, as he breathes her in, and suddenly, her lips ache to feel his upon her own. It had been six months without him. She needed to be home, to take care of her kingdom and more importantly at the moment, her husband.

"Please...do not make me wait until morning." 

Shadows streak across his face as the sun continues it's descent, but at the same time, the light still illuminates her face. He draws the back of his knuckles across her cheek, drinking in her sweet beauty. 

"Please, my love." She pleads, heart pounding wildly in her chest.

"You know I cannot deny you anything, darling one. And you know that I will not fight you on this subject." His voice, though still that low and demanding voice from below, is soothing and gentle. She lifts her gaze to meet his again, and her lips part in anticipation as he winds his arms around her waist tightly.

He lifts her off the ground, and she clings to him, though not out of fear, but more out of desperation, much like how she had clung to him when he'd first stolen her, when she'd jumped into his arms and ran away with the king of the dead. As her eyes close and his mouth descends upon hers, the ground opens up, swallowing them in that heat, that chill, that blessed descent to their home. 

And in their wake, a blooming bed of asphodel is left behind amidst the blackened ground.


End file.
